Playdate
Playdate is the fourth episode of season one of Robotomy. It is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Thrasher takes Mecha Jodi to Maimy's house for a play date with her little brother Terabyte. This results in an outbreak of evil toys running rampid destroying everything. Plot The episode begins with Dreadnot making a class announcement. He says that the school was running very low on fundings and they had two options. They could either wisely spend their money on much needed text books of mindlessly waste it all on a bunch of fireworks. Suddenly, a bunch of fireworks break through the ceiling and pile up on him. He says that the firework display will be commencing after school in the football stadium. He also announces that there will be a raffle to see who will get the honor of being strapped to the biggest firework and launched into the sky where they will explode. He does a ping pong ball raffle and announces that the winner is Weenus. Everyone else in the class groans in disappointment and Weenus laughs thinkin they're all jealous. Thrasher congratulates him and then Megawatt tells Maimy that he'd like to see Weenus get blown up in the air and he asked her if she'd like to go with him. Maimy tells him that she can't because she has to babysit her little brother. Weenus tells Thrasher that he thinks Blastus wanted to ride the rocket. He looks at Blastus and he is revealed to be wearing a helmet and a cape. He angrily says that he never wanted to ride the rocket anyway. The star on his helmet falls off and Thrasher asks if he could help put it back on. Blastus bursts into tears saying that he wanted to ride the rocket and Thrahser comforts him. After class, Maimy is at her locker and Thrasher is talking to Blastus about how they finally have something in common because they both have younger siblings. Blastus tries to make him talk to her but he's afraid he might mess up. Blastus tells him that he doesn't need to be afraid because he'll be right beside him helping him the entire time using stealth mode. Thrasher goes up behind Maimy and starts ranting out loud to himself about how his little sister is driving him crazy. This gets Maimy's attention and it starts up a conversation between them. They both talk about how annoying their younger siblings are and Blastus keeps making himself visible as he comments on how good Thrasher is doing in the conversation. He is coming very close to having Maimy see him, but he still manages to remain subliminal to her and make Thrashee nervous. The conversation ends with Theashee getting Maimy to invite him to her house to babysit with her. Thrasher accepts and Maimy leaves. Blastus tells him that he did great in the conversation and Thrasher asks him why he kept making himself visible in the conversation. Blastus tell him that it's because he can't talk while using stealth mode. Thrasher takes advantage of this by putting Blastus in stealth mode. After school, Thrasher goes to Maimy's house carrying Mecha Jodi in her steel cage. Maimy welcomes him to her house and introduces her little brother Terabyte. She gives thrasher all of the things that he needs to babysit her. He gives her the keys to her cage, a taser pole to fight her off, and he favorite toy, Tickle Me Psycho. Thrasher is excited to have a fun time with Maimy until Megawatt walks in. It turns out Maimy just set Thrasher up to take care of Terabyte so that she could go to their work display with Megawatt. Megawatt knows exactly the reason why Thrasher decided to help babysit with Maimy and he mocks him for putting himself in the friend zone with her. They both leave and go to the firework display leaving Thrasher along with Mecha Jodi and Terabyte. Thrasher goes into the living room with Mecha Jodi and Terabyte and he lets Mecha Jodi out of her cage to play with Terabyte. He asks them what they'd like to do and they start recklessly destroying everything in the house. Thrasher gets down on the floor and he calls Blastus for help. Blastus is in the middle of sewing a tiger rug when he gets the phone call from Thrasher asking him for help babysitting the two and Blastus tells him that he's on his way. Blastus is then seen riding on a flying motorcycle flying though the air dressed as Mary Poppins. He crashes though the ceiling of Maimy's house and then Mecha Jodi and Terbyte start attacking him and firing weapons at him. This makes him spin wildly out of control to the point where his motorcycle crashes and he glows flying and crashes into the couch. Thrasher asks him what movie he saw that made him do that. Blastus just tells him that it doesn't matter and that he's here to help. Thrasher and Blastus are then using a hose to put out a fire on Maimy's roof. Thrasher tells Blastus about the Tickle Me Psycho and Blastus says that he's seem those commercials before. It then shows the commercial for the Tickle Me Psycho. In the commercial, a little robot named Bobby Tron is seen playing when his father comes up and gives him a present for his third birthday. He opens the present and it's a Tickle Me Psycho. He hugs his Tickle Me Psycho and it shoves him away telling him that he doesn't like to be touched. He then kills Bobby Tron, vomits all over the room, and breaks thought the window, causing chaos throughout the entire town. Characters Major Roles *Thrasher *Blastus *Maimy *Megawatt *Mecha Jodi *Terabyte Minor Roles *Weenus *Dreadnot *Steve *Tacklebot Songs *Blastus the Nanny *Tickle Me Psycho Trivia *When Blastus came to Thrasher's house to help babysit, he was wearing a black dress and hat with a flower on it and he was using an umbrella to help him fly. This was a reference to Mary Poppins. *Tickle Me Psycho is a parody on Tickle Me Elmo. *When everybody on the news started chanting "Yes We Can," this was a reference to Barack Obama. *One of the girls in the Tickle Me Psycho commercial had the symbol of an orange swirly line on hear head. This was very similar to the symbol of Kururu's head form the Keroro Gunso series. *This episode shares the same title as an episode of Adventure Time and an episode of Regular Show. Gallery Electric Zap.jpg It's time to play.jpg Phone call of destruction.jpg Blastus on the phone.jpg Thrasher talking to Maimy.jpg Megawatt and Maimy.jpg Tickle Me Psycho threatening Thrasher and Blastus.jpg Firework Cowboy Weenus.jpg A bunch of baby crap.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1